An Agent's Best Friend
by Sammie Spitz
Summary: (17) A rescue mission to save her sister introduces Jo to a new friend.
1. Chapter 1

An Agent's Best Friend  
  
By Sammie Spitz  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Do you think she's alright?" Joanna asked, as she stood in the firing range lobby.  
  
"She'll be fine." Foster told her, "She's been around you a bit. She'd learned some skills and her scores are good. She can handle it."  
  
"I don't know." Joanna was worried. Velvet, her little sister who meant the world to her, was going on her first solo mission. She was going to break into the CompraRev building and download files that might prove the company guilty of producing an illegal poison. She might have even been at the building at that very moment. Of course Joanna was proud, but she was also scared stiff. What if something went wrong?  
  
"Jo, it's going for eleven at night. Go and get some sleep. She'll be fine." Foster told her.  
  
"But, what if something happens while I'm gone."  
  
"I'll tell you. I promise."  
  
"Well....alright.."  
  
  
She walked out of the weapons lab. He was right. Velvet had learned a lot from her. She'd be fine, right?  
  
As she made her way to the door, she suddenly felt something hit her in the arm. Since she was in her sleevless leather top and her leather pants, it stung. She grabbed her arm a bit and looked at the floor, noticing the rubber band. She then heard a familiar laugh off to the side. She snatched the rubber band off the floor with a growl. As she stood up again, another one hit her. She turned to the source and yelled, "Jonathon!"  
  
Johnathon was sitting on a couch, laughing. He had a small bag of rubber bands in his hand. Joanna gave him a stern look and growled, "Johnathon, act your age. That's all I'm asking!"  
  
"That isn't any fun." He chuckled.  
  
"Well, it won't be much fun if I go over there and punch you in the jaw!"  
  
"Now, now, Jo. Why don't you sit down and relax?" Joanna was weary about the suggestion. What other jokes did he have up his sleeve? But, she had been on her feet most of the day. She went to the couch and sat down next to him.  
  
"You need to learn how to relax, Jo." Johnathon told her, "You take things way too seriously. All I did was fire a couple of rubber bands."  
  
"Well, you seem a little old for jokes like this, don't you think?"  
  
"Too old? Hell, no! I'd never grow out of this! Hey, look, here's Christine." Johnathon happened to spot Christine, the woman in charge of the device lab, walking by with her nose in a book. This was how she spent much of her free time, reading novels.  
  
Joanna noticed Johnathon carefully choose a rubber band from the bag and hand it to her. Joanna wasted no time scolding him, "Jon, no. It's-"  
  
"C'mon, it's fun!" Johnathon coaxed her. Joanna finally gave in. She took the rubber band and lined up her shot. She released it and they heard Christine let out a loud shriek as it hit her in the shoulder. Joanna, by all rights, felt bad about it. But, she was ashamed to abmit, she actually was having fun with this. She started giggling as Johnathon laughed with her and said, "Great shot!"  
  
Christine recovered, put the book mark in her spot and stormed over to them. She scowled at them and shook her head, muttering, "Of all the people here, I never thought you two would stoop to this for cheap entertainment."  
  
"Oh, lighten up, Chris! It was just a joke. We do it all the time. I've seen you fire some yourself sometimes."  
  
Christine shook her head and sighed. Besides being in charge of the device lab, she also instructed classes sometimes. Those wild animals known as 'teenagers' always managed to wear her patience to it's limit. She didn't want to have to deal with the same behavior with the agents as well.  
  
The conversation was broken by a loud crash just a few feet away, along with some screaming. Startled, there were a few screams and a very surprising reaction from Joanna, who immedietly grabbed onto Johnathon and jumped into his lap. They looked in the direction of the noise, an area of the lobby just behind them. Christine went to investigate. She looked into the area and found Foster and one of the hackers, laying in a heap on the floor, with various devices laying around them.   
  
Joanna took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She then suddenly realised that she was sitting in Johnathon's lap and had her arms around him. With her face as red as it could get, she slid off of him and got up. Jon got up as well, equally surprised and equally red.  
  
They went over to where Foster and the hacker crashed into each other. They were having swearing fits at each other as the hacker picked her equipment up. When they finally finished, she left with her things, completely enraged.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Foster yelled, in his hybrid British and Australian accent, "I HATE dealing with that bitch!"  
  
Jonathon noticed the hand gesture the hacker made and said, "Looks like she doesn't like you any better."  
  
"DAMN YOU!" Foster shouted. Then he suddenly remembered something, "Jo, I almost forgot!"  
  
"What?" Joanna asked.  
  
"Well, you see, it's about Velvet..."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

*AUHTOR'S NOTE: This is for anyone who read my first PD fic, Revenge. About the dataDyne building, I'm sorry. I never really got that far and I didn't realise that the building get's blown up. I probably should have done a little more reasearch.  
  
An Agent's Best Friend   
  
By Sammie Spitz  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Joanna checked her weapons to make sure everything was working. The jumpship she was on was on it's way to the CompraRev building. Earlier, while Foster was keeping an eye on Velvet during her mission, there was a sudden scream in the background, along with various other noises, including barks, gunshots and footsteps. Then, he suddenly lost contact with her.  
  
That was the last anyone had heard from her so far. But, Joanna wasn't giving up. Velvet was pretty clever. She must be alright. She just needs a little help. As they approached the tower, Joanna opened the door, unrolled a rope ladder and carefully made her way halfway down. Unlike dataDyne, this company had a good chunk of it's security on the roof. This meant she'd have to find another way inside.  
  
The jumpship slowly flew next to the side of the building. When it came close enough, she pryed a window open on the thirtith floor and climbed in. She got onto the comlink and said, "Alright, I'm in. Just stay out of the security camera's sight and you should be okay. I'll call you once I get to this window again and if anything happens to you, just let me know."  
  
"Alright, see you. Over and out." The pilot was also a rookie. Joanna giggled to herself a bit. This was a regular rookie day.  
  
  
  
Once she got to the tenth floor, she happened to hear a scream coming from a room just down the hall.  
  
"Alright, you litle bitch, this is the last time I'm asking nicely." A male voice said calmly. It then continued, in an angry yell, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!"  
  
"And this is the last time I'm telling you nicely." A female, British voice said, just as calmly. Then, just as angrily, "YOU CAN GO TO HELL!!!"  
  
"Uh-oh." Joanna sighed, "Velvet's getting herself in a mess again." She loaded her Falcon 2 and got ready to rush in if things got too messy for Velvet to handle.   
  
She heard the guard growl and then he said, "Alright, I didn't really want to stoop to using this thing, but you aren't giving me any other options."  
  
Joanna wasn't waiting any longer. She kicked in the door and pointed her gun at the guard, who had Velvet tied to a chair and a small test tube with some kind liquid. The guard reached for his holstered gun. Seeing him make a move for his gun, she fired a shot at the window, missing him by half an inch and threatening, "Don't push mm any farther than you already have!"  
  
He ignored the warning and promptly pulled the gun out, but was soon gunned down with a few well-placed bullets. She then went to Velvet and undid the ropes.  
  
"Damnit." She cursed to herself, "I can't beleive I screwed up like this! He almost gave me a truth serum!"  
  
"You actually did pretty good until you needed to get out." Joanna told her, undoing the last knot, "Well, we'd better get out of here before any else decides to pay a visit."  
  
As they went out the door, Velvet suddenly remembered something. She stopped Joanna and said, "Wait, there's still something we have to do."  
  
Joanna was stumped. Unless she and Foster were mistaken, all they had left to do was get out. But, before she could ask Velvet what she was talking about, she suddenly rushed off to the elevator.  
  
"Velvet, what the hell?!" Joanna started.  
  
"I need to meet up with an old friend. I owe her for helping me earlier." She replied, taking them to the basement. Joanna decided not to ask any more questions. So far, that was only succeding in making her even more confused than she already was. But, if this 'old friend had really helped, where was she when Velvet was in there, being threatened for information?   
  
When they got to the basement, Velvet quietly lead her to a room filled with empty cages. When she closed the door, she quietly called, "Skyra? You still here, girl?"  
  
She was answered with a bark and a short howl. Velvet followed it to a cage in the corner. Joanna soon learned who Skyra was. Skyra was a large Belgian Malinois, looking to be about a year old. Joanna looked at her sister, who was talking to the dog.   
  
"See, Sky? I told you I'd come back for you, girl." She told her. The dog got excited, but was obviously making an effort not to bark.  
  
Joanna sighed and asked, "Skyra, I pressume?"  
  
"Yes. Long story..."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

An Agent's Best Friend  
  
By Sammie Spitz  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Well, you see" Velvet explained, "I was spotted by a few guards after I got the files to the institute. They happened to have Skyra with them. They gave her the command to attack. But, she didn't. She just stood there. Then, one of the guards went on this swearing tangent at her and she turned around and bit him in the leg. That didn't go over to well with him, obviously. That's why we need to get her out. If we don't, they're going to have her put to sleep."  
  
"So, this is one of their security dogs?" Joanna asked, giving Skyra a suspicious look. This was one of the company's trained security dogs. Why would she suddenly behave the way Velvet said she had? Disobeying orders? Helping an intruder? Biting her handler in the leg? Why would she do it? And why should they trust her?  
  
"Well, after what happened, she WAS one of their dogs."  
  
"I'm not sure about this. She's basiclly the enemy's dog. What would stop her from attacking us once we're low on ammo or not watching her?"  
  
"Please, Jo! We can't leave her here!" Velvet continued on with a frantic speech about how it would be murder to leave the dog behind and the least they could do was try and help and continued to remind her that Skyra was just a pup and was going to be put down. Meanwhile, Skyra seemed to realize what was going on. Joanna noticed her licking her and and trying to get her paw through the cage to try and gain her trust. She sighed a little, thinking this rescue mission was getting harder than it had to be. She'd have to ask about this.  
  
"Alright, relax! I'll have to ask HQ about this, though. This is rather unusual for these missions." She turned her comlink on and said, "Foster, you there?"  
  
As Joanna talked on the comlink, Velvet found a leash and went nervously back to Skyra's cage. All the while thinking, 'We can't leave her here! That would be a death sentence for poor Skyra! They HAVE to let her come! They just HAVE to!'  
  
"Alright, thank you." Joanna finished. She turned to Velvet and said, "We can bring her with us, but watch out."  
  
Velvet couldn't have looked happier, but she noticed her sister's face. It was a mix of emotions. Velvet couldn't even figure out some of them, but she had a good idea od what was happening.  
  
"It's not Willow again, is it?" Velvet asked. Then, for the first time in a few years, she thought she saw Joanna cry a little. Willow was a black and white Cocker Spanial, and had been the sisters' best firend their entire lives. She and Joanna were so close. When Joanna was away at collage, Willow was hit by a car and had to be put down. Since then, Joanna never bothered to get attatched to a dog again. In fact, Velvet had never seen tears in her sister's eyes since...  
  
'Since we buried her in the pet cememtary..oh no.' Velvet thought, 'No, this couldn't have anything to do with Willow. The two dogs are so different.'  
  
"Jo? Are you alright?" She asked. Joanna snapped out of it.  
  
"Yes, it's nothing. Let's go."  
  
  
  
'That was weird.' Skyra thought. She'd only been with the CompraRev Security force for a month and things had heated up quick. She may have been a dog, but she understood well enough that some of the stuff this company did wasn't right. Her dad with the police, damnit! She knew the difference between a respectable business and a dirty deal. And that's what started it. The girl, Velvet she said her name was, showed up. Skyra knew what she was after: that poison thing. The guards tracked her down and wanted her to attack. But, she didn't want to attack the girl. She was just a little above a pup in human years, Skyra could smell it.   
  
'And scared out of her mind.' So, to help her get away, Skyra bit the guard. It bought the human some time, but it didn't help Skyra. In fact, it put her on death row. The girl snuck back, though. She took the time to sneak back and said she's come back for her when she had the chance.  
  
When it took about half an hour for Velvet to get back, she was starting to doubt that promise. But, she came back, and with a littermate. And a weird one! She kept giving her this weird look, like she thought she was going to bite her if she wasn't looking. Like her or not, she was Skyra's ticket out. She tried to charm her, a paw, a few licks, she'd get the idea.  
  
Then, after a lot of talking, she finally got good news. She was going with them! But, something else turned up about that sister, Jo.  
  
'She had a lot going on in her.' Skyra mused. She could smell emotions and Jo had a lot of them. One that really took over everything was sadness, especially when someone named Willow was mentioned, 'And who the hell is Willow?'  
  
But, she didn't have time to think about Jo and this Willow thing. They had to back it up and leave.  
  
  
  
They all snuck quietly out of the kennels, Velvet keeping a good grip on Skyra's leash. They didn't want to take any chances of the dog running off in the middle of a fire fight. They had to somehow get to the thirtieth floor. Back to the same window and get the pilot to get over there. Then, they had to find a way to get Skyra into the hovercopter.  
  
'We'll worry about that later.' Joanna told herself, 'Right now, we have to actually get to the window.' So far so good. Apparently, at two in the morning, the guards weren't as sharp. And employees weren't as big of a deal. It was a pretty typical mission for Jo. They got into the elevator and pushed the buttons so it would go to the thirtieth floor.  
  
"This should be a cinch." Joanna told them, "We ride this to the office, get to the window and call the pilot." Suddenly, the elevator stopped. It was only on the twenty-ninth floor.  
  
"Uh-oh." Velvet said, "This can't be good." Skyra whinned in agreement.  
  
"Not too much of a set back, though." Joanna reminded them, "We just find the stairs." Then, Joanna stopped.  
  
'That's EXACTLY what they want! They probably have half the security force in the stair well!' She mentally cursed herself. It was so obvious!  
  
She turned to the others and said, "Keep your guard up. We might be in for quite a fire fight."  
  
They carefully made their way down the hall and toward the stair well. This was going to be a rough night. Velvet made sure to keep Skyra behind her, so she wouldn't get hurt.   
  
  
  
Skyra knew perfectly well that something wasn't right. The elevator should have been her first clue. But, now, it was dawning on her even more with the fact that no one was in the building. This was too strange. There must be a trap.   
  
He suspitions of a trap were confirmed when Jo got to a double door: The stair well. Jo kicked the door in and immediatly started firing into the stair well, while she and Velvet stayed out of the way. Soon, Jo stopped firing and signaled for them to follow her up the stairs.  
  
As they did, Skyra noticed the bodies of about a half a dozen guards, all of which she didn't know, didn't like, or didn't give a shit about. She also took note of where the shots went, mostly head shots.  
  
'Gotta love the marksmenship.' She thought. They went up the first flight of stairs. As they were, Jo was on that comlink again. Skyra could here pretty good and made out the conversation well enough. Sounded like she was talking to a pilot.  
  
'Our ride out.' She decided. She was finishing it up as they went up the second flight of stairs that would lead to the door to the next level. Suddenly, whent hey were halfway up, Skyra sniffed something out. A guard! But, where was...the window! There was a window nearby in the stair well. In it, she saw a sniper the humans didn't find. And he was aiming at Jo!  
  
  
  
Joanna heard Skyra let out a low growl. She looked back at the dog and then at the direction the dog was looking at. She muttered, "What the hell is-OH SHIT!"  
  
A sniper! She quickly pulled out her Falcon 2 and shot him, but not before he took a few crack shots at them. With the sniper gone, Joanna finally had a chance to think. If she hadn't heard Skyra growl...basiclly, the dog saved her ass. But, she didn't have a lot of time. They had to get tot he office and get the hell out.   
  
They rushed out of the stair well and into the hallway. It took Joanna a little bit of time to actually find the office again. But, she found it. And, there, by the window, was the hovercopter. Without thinking, they rushed at the open door, All of them, including Skyra, jumping inside. The pilot closed the door and headed back for home.  
  
Joanna looked at Skyra. The dog had proved herself trustworhty. She'd just saved their lives. And, she couldn't quite get over how much this dog reminded her of old Willow...she pushed the thought aside and patted her on the head, saying, "Thanks, girl."  
  
  
  
Upon hearing the 'thank you', Skyra mentally smiled, thinking, 'All in a day's work.' and then licked Joanna.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

An Agent's Best Friend  
  
By Sammie Spitz  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Joanna was fast sleep in her bed when she suddenly felt something cold and wet against her cheek. She shot awake and sat straight up in bed, knocking Skyra onto the floor. It wasn't until then she remembered the night before. They showed Carrington the dog and, in the end, she ended up keeping it with her for the time being. Apparently, Skyra fell asleep in the bed. It wasn't until then that she also rememebered actually letting her snuggle up next to her in bed, like Willow used to when she was a girl. It took some adjusting-Willow being a twenty-pound Cocker Sapniel and Skyra being a seventy-pound Belgian Malenois.  
  
"Sorry, girl." Joanna yawned, "I'm not used to having a dog in the bed again." Skyra jumped up and licked her in the face. Despite what she thought the night before, the dog had easily won Joanna over. The sniper incident helped- the fact that the dog wasn't part of some trap and really was trustworthy. Also, the dog turned out to be very friendly and obedient. Though, Joanna didn't spend too much time testing the theory, it being midnight or one in the morning and her being completely exhausted.  
  
Joanna slipped out of bed, in a pair of plaid, flannel pants and a t-shirt. Skyra watched her with curiosity as she dug into her closet and pulled out a uniform.  
  
"I'm going into the bathroom to go change and get ready." She explained, "Just stay here and take it easy, alright?" Skyra climbed onto the bed, yawned and layed down to sleep. Joanna carefully shut the door and made her way to the bathroom.   
  
  
  
Jonathon was pretty curious. He heard a rumor from Jim, the agent that lived in the dorm next to his, saying he saw Joanna with a dog. It seemed out of character for Joanna to have a pet, but, then again, he didn't know her THAT well. For all he knew, she could be a real animal lover who just couldn't find her four-legged soul mate until now. When he saw her walking down the hall, he figured he might as well get it right from the horse's mouth.  
  
"Jo?" He called.  
  
She walked over to him and asked, "Yes?"  
  
"I heard Jim tell me you found a dog on that mission from last night and I wanted to see if there was any truth behind it."  
  
"Yep, a sweet one, but I haven't had too much time to get to know her. We got back around helf past midnight and went right to bed."  
  
"Any chance you can show her off a bit?"  
  
Joanna smirked internally. Jonathon's story of how he got to the CI was familiar with everyone. Some small-town, Colorado boy who happened to have a knack for espionage. If there was one thing that could catch his eye, besides a gun, was an animal.  
  
"Alright, but wait for me. She's in my dorm and I don't know how she'll react to you. She doesn't know you."  
  
"Don't worry, Jo, I'll just be outside the door." As she went to the bathroom, Jon walked to her dorm. The truth of the matter was he really didn't want to wait. But, he had a feeling it was probably a little smarter to wait. He didn't know anything about the dog except it was a she and it seemed to get along with Joanna. For all he knew, it could be anything from some sickly, skidish little Yorkie to a big Great Dane who, for one reason or another, only liked women. And, another rumor sprang up that it used to be CompraRev's guard dog. That meant she could have a simple guard dog philosophy: If she didn't know the human, there was no law saying she had to like them either. He'd seen it before. Supposedly 'nice' dogs regarding him like they regarded the last cat burglar that pissed them off. With that thought, he leaned against the wall, waiting paciently and praying that the dog was a pacifist...or at least tolerant.   
  
  
  
Joanna, now showered and in uniform, walked back to her dorm room, hopinh Jonathon hadn't gotten impacient and gone in without her. Skyra was in a weird situation. She'd just been taken out of familiar surroundings and brought to a strange place. As nice as she was with her, Velvet and Dr. Carrington, she wasn't sure if she'd take so kindly to Jonathon. There weren't very many reasons for her not to like him. Not only had she been an angel the whole time she was with her, Jon also had a way with dogs. In fact, he had a way with many animals, even Foster's..unusual pet.   
  
She saw Jonathon, leaning next to her door down the hall. She thought, "Well, here goes nothing."  
  
  
  
Skyra was half asleep on the bed. She kept asking herself the same question she'd asked herself since she got on the hovercopter the night before; 'How the hell did I get so Goddamn lucky?'  
  
Just last night, she was on death row. Then, along came a couple of spies. The next thing she knew, she was sleeping on one of the spies' beds. She was grateful for Jo even letting her sleep there. Heck, if she was grateful just for the fact that she brought her home with her and wasn't getting bullshit ideas about changing her name- everyone at CompraRev thought it was weird. The breeder gave it to her. It was a cross between Skylar, her dad's name, and her mom's name, Kyra. Personally, she liked it. She wanted to remember her parents. They were just like a married human couple, dad wouldn't have any other female. Besides, if Skyra was a little too much- though she couldn't see why since it was easy to pronounce- they could always use Sky. Her breeder did that too.   
  
That thought made her like the fact that, when Jo founf her official papers on a data base,, it showed her registered name; Sean and Philly's Sky Runner. She loved her breeder. She was an example of how a dog owner should be. Pacient, kind, dependable. The CompraRev people were alright, but she didn't like the way they handled things. The first thing they wanted was to chance her name. But, when they fought over it, she kept her old name, thank God. There were quite a few things in their security system she didn't like. In fact, so many, she was completely in awe that they lasted as long as they claimed. That and she forgot all the things she didn't like.   
  
Suddenly, she heard the doorknob turn. Her head shot up. Obviously, someone was paying a visit. It could be Jo, but she couldn't be sure. She stood up on the bed, ready to strike if the visiter had bad intentions. The door opened and Jo stepped in, with a male human. Skyra relaxed. This one seemed nice enough.  
  
  
  
Joanna was glad to see that Skyra was so at ease with Jonathon. It was soon obvious that he wasn't intimidated. He kneeled down in front of her and held his hand out and said, "Hi pup."  
  
Skyra sniffed his hand, licked it, and then jumped on him playfully. Joanna giggled at the sight and said, "That's Jonathon. Looks like he wasn't lying when he said he was good with dogs."  
  
"And horses." Jonathon added. Another bragging right he had; his horsemanship.   
  
"Say, Jo, why don't you keep her?" He asked, finally getting Skyra off.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Pet's are perfectly normal around here. Heck, you saw Foster's pet."  
  
"Yes, it's pretty hard to forget him."  
  
"So, a big girl like this is fine."  
  
Joanna thought about it. She wasn't sure. Did she really want to get attatched to a dog again? After Willow meant so much? But, something was eating at her, saying that, if she did take Skyra in, she wouldn't regret it. That and the pitiful look the dog was giving her when she realized what was at stake. Joanna couldn't stand it. Besides, she could use the extra company.  
  
"Maybe it would be a good idea." She answered. Skyra immediatly rushed to her and jumped on her. It was pretty clear that this probably meant everything to Skyra.  
  
"Probably is a good idea, Jo, she's so attatched to you." Jonathon commented. Joanna soon lost her balance and fell onto the floor, since Skyra had her paws on her shoulders. Joanna scratched her behind her ears, calming the dog enough that she could gentley push her off. Maybe haning the dog around wouldn't be so bad after all.   
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. Chapter 5

An Agent's Best Friend  
  
By Sammie Spitz  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Skyra yawned sleepily as she lay on her dog bed under the window. Joanna had adopted her just several weeks ago and it was clear to her that things were finally looking up. She'd just started training and, if she heard right, she might actually be going on a few missions. Wiether she did or not, didn't make a difference to her. She had a home now and wasn't on death row anymore.   
  
Just before dozing off, she took one last look at Joanna, then laid her head down and-  
  
-she heard something. She shot her head back up, ears pointed foward. She growled silently and jumped to her feet, looking out the window. After looking around, she found what was making the noise. She growled even louder and started barking.  
  
  
  
Joanna was woken up by Skyra's barking. She sat up and found the dog at the window, barking and growling like a mad animal.  
  
"What the devil..?" She moaned, "Sky, it's past midnight. Why are you-?" She was cut off by the dog jumping down from the window- and the window shattering into pieces from a gunshot.  
  
"Oh, shit!" She cursed, grabbing the pistol from out of a drawer and ducked next to the window. No other shots were fired. She stayed put for a second. She looked down at Skyra and said, "Just don't go near the window, girl."  
  
As Skyra trotted under the table, Joanna fired a shot out the window and heard a frightened scream. She relaxed for a minute. She needed to try and figure this out. If only she knew who it was, she'd have an idea of how they'd do this...  
  
Suddenly, someone came crashing through the door. Before she could turn around, someone grabbed her around the neck. and pressed a gun to her back.   
  
Joanna shut her eyes. This was the last way she expected to go. Suddenly, she heard barking.  
  
  
  
Skyra didn't know jack about who the guy was. All she knew was he was an intruder and, if he didn't listen, she had every right to put a full set of teeth marks in his ass. She started growling at him. She stood there, ears back, fur bristled, teeth showing, the whole nine yards. Instead of listening, the guy snorted and growled, "Damn dog."  
  
'OK, time to get serious." She decided. She lunged at his ankle and chomped down on it. In reponse, he yelled in pain and went on a swearing tangant, grabbing his ankle. He got the gun away from Joanna and dropped her on the ground. Since Jo seemed a little out of brath, Sykra took another whack at the intruder. She bit on his arm and jumped all over him, sbarling like she was Cujo reinarnated. She was almost fueled on by his screaming for mercy.  
  
"Skyra, off!" Joanna commanded to her. Skyra settled down, climbed off and sat down next to Jo, who whispered 'good girl' beofre addressing the attacker again.  
  
  
  
'At least she responds fast.' Joanna though, still a little stunned at how vicious Skyra became. She was about to get a hold of the attacker when he proved himself to be faster than he looked.  
  
What happened next took only about a second. He snatched up his gun and fired it randomly at Joanna. At the same time, Skyra jumped at him, but might have been hit, since she seemed to yelp out in pain. Worried about her, Joanna quickly looked for where she landed. In the meantime, the attacker made a mad dash for the window and climbed out. She heard a few trees belwo rustle, then footsteps. The next thing she knew, she saw Skyra, slightly bleeding from a wound on her side, looking like she was about to jump out the window. Joanna quickly grabbed her collar, telling her, "It's about three stories, Sky. I don't know how bad you want to get him, bu tI don't think it's worth it."  
  
Joanna kneeled down next to her to look at the wound. it didn't look serious, maybe just a graze. She was whimpering a little, though, and for good reason.  
  
'It still hurts like bloody hell.' Joanna told herself. Around that time, Jon and a few other people came in.  
  
"Jo, are you-" He started, but was stunned by the mess. There was broken glass near the shattered window and a little blood on the floor. "What the-?!"  
  
"Had an unexpected guest." Joanna answered, getting a first-aid kit out from under the bed and dressing the wound on Skyra.  
  
"Is she alright?" Jon asked. He kneeled down next to them.  
  
"I think so. Just a graze, but I still don't want to take a chance." She said, standing up, "Think I should take her to the vet?"  
  
  
  
Skyra froze slightly. She cursed mentally, "Oh, shit, the damn vet."  
  
"It can probably wait till morning." Jon told her.  
  
"Well, now that that's settled, I better try and get some sleep." Joanna muttered. Jon then said good night and left, taking the crowd with them.  
  
Joanna got into bed. Before she got the covers over her completely, Skyra jumped in bed. Joanna giggled slightly, "Well, at least you have the good doctor to look foward to tommarow."  
  
Skyra wanted to make Joanna laugh. She almost got killed, she needed a good laugh. With the vet comment, she stared at her and whinned a little. Joanna giggled a little more.  
  
She then pattered her on the head, "And you got to play Rin Tin Tin and save the day." Joanna then deccided to joke a little herself and said, in a bit of a baby voice, "You saved mummy, didn't you, sweety?"  
  
Skyra licked her in response. Finally, Joanna settled down to sleep. She layed on her side and threw an arm over Skyra and whispered good night, with Skyra letting out a groan-like whin in reponse.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Ahhh, nothing more touching then a spy and her trained attack dog...Sorry, had to say it _ 


End file.
